


"Kiddo"

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps calling Dean 'kiddo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiddo"

"Want me to get anything while I'm out?"  
"Don't forget the pie!"  
"Sure thing, kiddo."

-

"Get out the way, kiddo."  
"Um. What?"  
"I can't shoot a shifter if you're in front of me, Dean."  
"Yeah- I know...never mind, I think I'm gong crazy."  
"You think? I- Dean _duck_!"

-

"For Christ's sake, kiddo, it's just a car."  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you said that for now: what the fuck?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you keep calling me _kiddo_?"  
"Oh, uh...I don't know...it just slips out."  
"You are such a loser Sammy."  
" _You're_ such a loser, kiddo."


End file.
